


Coast to coast

by Hund_schmutzigVer



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 08:52:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16552733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hund_schmutzigVer/pseuds/Hund_schmutzigVer
Summary: 友野一希x山本草太（无差），豆x天（无差）提及（160和172，158和170，我对身高差12cm的cp有什么执念不甜的、不知所云的两千字怪味饼，基本没有感情线夹带大量私货，应该算是这一个月的一些随感吧和真人真事没有一津巴布韦币的关系，全是我胖虎脑子有病，都是我胖虎的错





	Coast to coast

       在谈对象这件事上，友野一希和山本草太开窍得都很晚——当他们终于意识到他们之间可能有什么东西不太一样的时候，宇野昌磨和金博洋都已经明撕暗秀好些年了。

 

       这两年，友野一希一直在给山本草太发各种毫无意义的照片。

       聚焦在一片海苔上的、泛着油光撒着白芝麻的拉面，软乎乎、圆滚滚的看不出是什么动物的灰色玩偶，没有装镜片的摔断了一条腿的琥珀色眼镜架，意大利的冰场上仿佛连叶子都被冻蔫了的树。

       去年夏天的时候他和大学同学一起开车去了江ノ島，请了一枚健康守。

       ‘合宿的时候给他吧。好像也没有给他带过什么手信。’他这样想着。

 

       山本草太的个子从小就比同龄人高，面相又有些成熟，看上去比大他三岁（却比较矮小又脸嫩）的宇野昌磨倒更年长些。他出成绩又早，从少年时期就一直和比自己大两三岁的那群选手一起训练、比赛，所以和长着一张娃娃脸、又和宇野差不多高的友野一希更像是同辈朋友。

       可是毕竟差了两年，虽然都是大阪人，但学校却是一个在大阪一个在名古屋，见面的时间总也不算太多。

       休养期间，山本草太经常收到来自友野一希的信息。往往是些照片，拉面、玩偶、镜架、树之类的风物。看不出是什么意思。

       偶尔也会配简短的文字，“看到了有意思的动物”之类的。

       简直像是事无巨细都要拍下来发story的女高中生，山本草太想，虽然能读到这些story的只有他一个。

       合宿的时候他收到了友野一希送的健康守，说是在江ノ島神社请的。

       “不是坐扶梯上山的，”友野一希告诉他，“是自己爬上去的。更加诚心的话，或许会更加灵验吧。”

       这样的东西山本草太收到过无数，来自亲戚、朋友、同学、粉丝。他心里其实根本不相信这会有什么作用——十六七岁的少年多半都不会相信这些吧——但他还是道谢收下了，并且鬼使神差地塞进了自己的钱包里。

       这种东西偶尔也会有些作用的吧。他这么对自己说。

 

       友野一希收到了山本草太回赠的LUSH浴球，是小乌龟的造型。丢进浴缸里之后会像泡腾片一样化开，不一会儿浴缸里的水就变成了绿色，还散发着奇异的、浓郁的香气。

       有点像柯南里面杀人藏尸的场景，友野不合时宜地想。

       他对着绿光莹莹的浴缸拍了一张照片发给山本草太。他们隔着半个地球，日本那边大概都还没有起床吧。

       睡前他收到了山本草太的消息。

       “不错啊。”

       很简短的一句话。

       山本草太每次都会回复他发的照片，但基本都是“好”、“不错”、“挺有意思的”这样的话。

       “早安，通话吗？”他马上回复道。

       “算了吧。”对方也很快回道。

       几秒后又来了一条消息：

       “晚安。”

 

       如果不曾到过云端，地底大概也不会那么黑暗了吧。

       山本草太设想过很多的如果。

       然而这个世界上根本就没有什么如果。

       他还足够年轻，大家都告诉他，还有无限的可能。但他眼睁睁地看见那扇门在自己面前打开，就当他沿着光亮寻过去的时候，门又关上了，再怎么敲也不打开。

       大概是被上帝青眼过一瞬，然后又被抛弃了吧。

       友野一希从来没有像别人那样规劝过他。大概他自己也一直处于不太好的境地，没有什么心神去教导别人；抑或他觉得自己并没有什么立场插手别人的心境。

       他只是一直给山本草太发那些没什么意思的照片。

       有时候山本草太觉得友野一希挺傻的。

       旧伤休养期间，他在同学面前总还是维持着快乐的样子。他也知道大家各有苦恼，却还是展现出笑颜对他说温暖的话，所以他还是让自己看上去有些活力，像以前那样用极快的语速和大家说笑。

       “欺诈！”大家围坐在一起打牌的时候加藤揪着新田谷的运动服袖子，对她的出牌提出了抗议，“Rin酱一定是欺诈了，刚才这手牌不可能一下子出完的！”

       “我可没有。”新田谷反驳，“So酱就坐在我旁边，喂，So酱，”她用手肘捅了捅身边的山本草太，“我刚才可没干什么吧？”

       “啊——哦，”山本草太如梦初醒，“没、没有吧。”

       “走神了啊，So酱。”对面的松田摸着下巴。

       山本草太觉得她的眼线都在怀疑自己。

 

       友野一希其实一直很羡慕宇野昌磨和金博洋的关系。

       圈子里的人来来去去，看着闪亮又美丽的场景，其中的笑与泪自然只有他们自己知道。这么些年，能一直在赛场上站在很近的地方，回头就能看到也在努力的对方，大概也是很幸福的吧，哪怕是隔海相望的异国对手。

       但冰演的时候看着他们，他又觉得似乎自己更幸运一点，至少他和山本草太之间的距离也就是一个小时的新干线，而不是两个小时的飞机，和一湾日本海。见面的机会总是更多，也理直气壮得多——

       可是他为什么会想到山本草太？

       他曾经以为自己已经看得挺开，能拿到怎样的成绩固然重要，但也不是全部。但当一个意外的成绩真正降临的时候，他瞬间明白了，说享受过程、看淡结果的，大概都是已经真正进入了“禅意世界”的人吧。而对于他们这些还身处于浮世、不能也并不想离开的人而言，有没有那个结果，总还是重要的。

       一旦拥有，便有了顾虑，便缩手缩脚。想要像松鼠护着自己好不容易找到的松果那样攥紧手上所有的东西，有时反而更容易失去。

       不过幸运的是，朋友这东西，是他一直拥有的吧。

       有朋友的话，得到的快乐便总还是多过痛苦的。

 

       全日本结束后的晚宴上，山本草太坐在友野一希旁边。

       在他们对面，宇野昌磨在极力把他那本就不高的个子再缩小些，务求减少自己的存在感。他一只耳朵上挂着入耳式的小耳机，低着头，表情有些呆傻地对着手机屏幕笑着。在对面的两人都知道，他应该是在和金博洋视频通话。

       “那个绿茶不好喝。”他的语气甚至可以被称得上是撒娇，还故意用了敬体，说です的时候su的音拖得特别长而黏糊，山本草太和友野一希同时感到一阵恶寒，“都是协议啦。嗯，对，千万不要买……”

       两人都决定还是不要去听他说话比较好。

       于是周遭的一切都变成了背景音。

       “为什么一直给我发那些照片？”山本草太问道。

       “啊。”友野一希用叉子戳了戳面前已经有些冷掉的一小块羊排，那块还带着血丝的肉可怜兮兮地缩在惨白色的盘子里，“虽然只是很普通的东西，但是也想和朋友一起分享吧。”

       “‘如果什么时候能和So酱一起体会这些就好了，’是抱着这样的心态。”他又补充道。

       对面的宇野昌磨刚挂掉视频通话，一脸满足的样子，像一只晒饱了午后的太阳的老猫。

       就在友野一希以为他会得不到回答，或者像往常一样只收到一个“哦”的时候，山本草太忽然碰了碰了他拿叉子的那只手——用他自己有些微凉的左手。

       “会有机会的吧。”山本草太说，“今年，或者明年——或者再以后。总是有机会的吧。”

       “嗯。”友野一希说，“明年的合宿也要一起啊。”

       “说定了。”

       “说定了。”

 

~~（旁边桌的西日本众人：噫，那张桌子飘满了恋爱的酸臭味~~

**Author's Note:**

> [1]  
> 友野一希：出生于98年，出身地是大阪堺市。高中是浪速高（大阪），去年入学同志社大学（京都）。  
> 山本草太：出生于00年，出身地是大阪岸和田市。高中是爱知瑞穗みずほ（爱知），今年入学中京大学（名古屋）。  
> 加藤：加藤利緒菜，出生于97年的女单，中京大学，和豆同级，在天的ins大号关注列表里。  
> 新田谷：新田谷凜，出生于97年的女单，中京大学，和豆同级。  
> 松田：松田悠良，出生于98年的女单，中京大学，GP加拿大出场。  
> 新田谷凜今年五月的一条ins story里有上述这几个中京同学一起打牌的场景。  
> [2]  
> So酱：14年11月的时候友野发了一条ins，称草太为“そうちゃん”（So chan，草酱？）。  
> [3]  
> 江ノ島：位于神奈川県藤沢市的网红景点，是一个小岛，岛上有一座山，游客可以选择坐自动扶梯上山。山顶有一个瞭望塔，可以欣赏绝美的海景。  
>  ~~（我到底收了多少钱做这个广告~~
> 
> 祝二位在GP Rostelecom/NHK各自顺利。


End file.
